


Sin of Envy

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first day of Tasertricks week, my prompt of choice is jealousy.</p><p>Darcy drags Loki to a club and jealousy ensues courtesy of a bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin of Envy

**My friend GyoroandUrurun and I have had many discussions about Loki’s sexuality and whilst we agree on his bisexuality especially since Tom has confirmed that somewhat, I would like to acknowledge GyoroandUrurun’s influence on the way I see Loki through our discussions so some credit goes to her here.**

 

The Sin of Envy

 

The club was pulsing with the heavy beat of music being played around the room. Colours flashed in various lights and shapes across the dance floor, walls and ceiling. The lights illuminated the many shadows of writhing bodies as they danced to the music. The atmosphere could only be described as intense.

            It was unlike anything that Loki had ever seen before. The music was as unfamiliar to his ears as most things in this realm. The volume was hard even on his eardrums. The smoke filling up the room from the vents only added to the mystery allure of the place.

            However none of that occupied much of his attention right now. He was too busy staring at the sight of Darcy and the barman exchanging flirtatious smiles. A flicker of murderous rage sparked inside him as he saw the man shoot Darcy a sexy wink.

            The barman wasn’t bad looking; tall with cropped blonde hair and an earring in the shape of an emerald moon, surrounded by silver. He might have been someone that Loki would have gone for in another life. Right now, he hated him for having the audacity to flirt with Darcy. To be so brazen about it with other people... Loki’s insides squirmed with anger.

            He lurked against one of the pillars in the club, watching as Darcy fetched their drinks, two bright green drinks in what she called ‘cocktail’ glasses and made her way back over to him. Despite his irritation, he couldn’t help but acknowledge how alluring she looked tonight in her tight fitting purple dress with the halter neck that seemed to be squeezing her breasts to no end and finished just below her knees. The dress hugged her in all the right places and it took immense self-control on Loki’s part, not to ravage her.

            “Here, try this,” she said holding up the drink which he took as she sipped her own.

            “Who was that?” Loki asked as non-chalantly as he could before sipping the drink. It was a strange taste but not altogether disagreeable. The taste of mint and cream swam around his mouth, tingling his senses. He took another sip rather soon after.

“His name’s Ben,” Darcy replied before eyeing Loki. “You like that, huh?”

“It is... acceptable,” Loki smirked a little.

“Jeez, it’s like pulling teeth out, trying to get a compliment outta you,” Darcy bit back with a playful smile before sipping her drink again. She began to sway a little to the music and Loki couldn’t help but glance down at her moving hips; they were rather mesmerising.

Darcy was already halfway through her drink as she danced. “God, I love this song,” she smiled blissfully, swaying some more. She looked up at Loki. “Dance with me?”

Loki scoffed. “To this hearing-menace? I think not. I’m not sure that what you Midgardians do qualifies as dancing.”

Darcy stopped and blinked up at him. “Is that so, Mr Snob?” she asked, lips quirking.

Loki was smirking wider. “I think you’ll find it is so,” he told her. He gave her a curious look when she drained her glass and handed it to him. “Where are you going?” he asked when she began to approach the bar. “Another drink already?”

“No,” smirked Darcy. Loki watched as she approached the barman and a few minutes passed before Darcy began heading to the dance floor, with the barman following her just after her. They made their way onto the dance floor itself.

Loki’s insides ran cold. What was she doing? He watched as Darcy began to do her body swaying dance again but this time Ben was doing it with her. In fact, he wasn’t doing it with her, he was doing it _against_ her. Loki’s insides began to heat up with rage. Darcy began to pick up the pace with Ben and as the music changed, they were soon gyrating and writhing against each other.

The Asgardian felt glass smash against his fingers and he looked down to see one hand covered in green drink as well as glass and the other, nothing but shards of glass. He vanished the mess and stepped forward, his anger beginning to get the better of him. How dare she dance with that guy, like that? How dare she go to another man to dance?

A tiny voice inside his head whispered to him. _Perhaps if you hadn’t refused, she wouldn’t have done that. She did ask you._ He pushed aside the voice angrily but there was no denying that this was true. He could only watch as Darcy and Ben danced and laughed.

Now that stung. Loki growled a little in his throat and began to make his way through the club. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on the dance floor and approaching Darcy and Ben. Both of them looked round when he entered their line of sight.

“Hey! Look who finally came into the 21st century!” Darcy proclaimed before gasping in surprise as Loki’s arms reached out and pulled her to him roughly. She was about to protest when she felt his body pushing against hers in a close and swaying way. He was dancing with her, moving their bodies back and forth, pressed together so tightly. One arm was around his waist, the other hand clutching hers. In a way it resembled the traditional dances that he was accustomed to but there was _nothing_ traditional about the way he swayed his hips and pressed against her.

She didn’t even see Ben head back to the bar when Loki’s slips slammed onto hers.


End file.
